Elite Shooters
Elite Shooters, also known as The Shooter Movie, is an action-adventure war film about the Shooters from Venture. It was released on June 27, 2017. Synopsis When a portal sucks all of our favorite skeleton murderers in, they end up on Earth in WWII. The Shooters use their hunting rifles and other guns to kill both Nazi officers. All that is certain, the Shooters find one thing more important than killing the Nazis: shooting their testicles. On June 27, 1942, during the Battle of Gazala, the Shooters have been hired by the OSS, and Shoot Chute is sent to kill Sergeant Franz Schlegelberger and uncover his top-secret project. He helps British patriots repel Colonel Desert Fox's forces, but the port of Tubruq Harbor is lost. Chute heads to the Gaberone oasis in Libya to assassinate lawmen and reveal Schlegelberger's whereabouts. He only finds a document revealing the name of Schlegelberger's project, Project Krankheit. The LRDG asks for Chute's assistance in destroying a Flak 88 in Hellfire Pass. Chute's only hope of finding Schlegelberger is by rescuing a Shooter prisoner inside Fort Refugio previously held by the British during Operation Compass. The man, Bräuer, shares intelligence about constables meeting at the Ammonium in Western Egypt. Chute, whose shooting has earned him the label Wüstenseele (Desert Soul) by the Germans, sneaks into the town and finds out that the police plan to betray Schlegelberger to Hitler by giving him the sergeant's personal diary in Berlin. Chute kills the inspector tasked as the courier and steals the book, which details Schlegelberger's plans to conquer Europe when the DAK win in North Africa, with his base of operations somewhere in the Kasserine Pass. Chute and Bräuer discover from a secret film reel that Project Krankheit is a heavy tank codenamed Ratte. Tragically, Bräuer is murdered by the Tiger I but Chute smashes it to pieces in revenge. He buries Bräuer and takes a round from Bräuer's pistol. With the location of the Ratte production facility still unknown, Chute joins the Long Range Desert Group in assaulting the German-controlled Pont du Fahs Airfield and finds a map leading to the facility, which is nestled inside the Midès gorge. He gets inside the complex and prepares satchel charges to collapse the base as well as shatter the materialized Ratte. To trigger the explosion, Chute puts a bomb on the Ratte''s artillery and drops a load of the heavy tank's enormous shells on it. Schlelberger is killed escaping the hangar and Chute rips his head off, but dies of the detonation shortly. A voice over by an unknown character during the credits reveals that the intelligence Chute acquired on the Ratte enables the USAAF and the RAF to launch the Battle of the Ruhr. The effect of Operation Chastise on iron production forces the Germans to scrap work on the Ratte. Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Shooters shoot everyone in the testicles, we see them explode into blood. Violence & Gore * Lots of gunfire and blood. * We see X Rays of the characters before the bullets go through their bodies, and see muscles, organs, viscera, ligaments, and yes, testicles burst and shred up. Profanity * Around 200 uses of sh*t. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Shooters drink beer a lot but since they are skeletons it just pours in their mouth and out of their pelvis. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The gunshot closeups may disturb squeamish people. MPAA Rating: R for intense violence and gory images. Trivia * The plot is a complete ripoff of Sniper Elite 3. Category:Movies Category:R Category:Venture Category:Bloody Category:Films about fighting Category:Adult Movies Category:2017 Category:June Category:15 Category:Gun Movies Category:Violent Category:Elite Shooters Category:Films about revenge Category:83% Rotten Tomatoes Category:USK 16 Category:ACB M Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears